The Last Breakthrough
by xoCookieDoughxo
Summary: They were best friends. But when she sees him and his bandmate again, they've both fallen in love with her. And she thought she was just another member of their band. Well, guess again.


NEW STORY!!!

Well, I was watching the latest Hannah Montana episode (I'm not a big fan, but I just can't help but watch Jackson and Rico ONCE AGAIN at it =) Anyways, it was called he could be the one, where Hannah was torn between Jake and Jesse. Then the gears in my brain spurred and whizzed, and now I have a new story!

It is sort of like Crush, with the Nate and Shane liking Mitchie, but they're not siblings or anything. Hope you like it!

Full summary: 

Mitchie Torres has always wanted to live the glamorous life. So when Connect Three hires auditions for a new band member, Mitchie takes the chance and tries out for the spot. Mitchie's ecstatic when she's chosen, but when one band member takes a turn for the worse and the band starts to fall apart, Mitchie knows that it's now her turn to shine-in front of him, and for the band. However, things get complicated when one of the band members was her closest friend, and when both members fall in love with her.

Disclaimer: 

Nope. Don't own anything. Saw-ree to disappoint, because if I DID own all this stuff, I would be married to Joe Jonas and we would live in Neverland (the MJ Estate.)

And Oh My Jonas, did you hear about MJ's ghost?

CREEEE-PYYY. Even though it's probably not real and looked a whole lot like some guy walking. Some guy with long, hair, long, sallow face, tall figure…

EEEK!

Tagline

_It's the last breakthrough. It's gonna be hard, but we're gonna make it. _

_Because it's the last breakthrough, and no more pain's gonna come,_

_Just one more time, it'll be a release of freedom,_

_And you'll know, when you're with the one you love. _

The Last Breakthrough

"_Natey…"_

_"Yes, Mitch?"_

_"What's middle school like?"_

He was always there for her, from little problems like math tutoring to stuff like boyfriend trouble. She was like a little sister to him, and he was always like the sweet older brother.

_"Well. It's sort of like elementary-except there's a whole lot more people. Some are meaner than others, but you'll just have to deal with that. And you get a different teacher for every different subject. Plus, there's something called popularity. And that seems to matter a lot, too, so you can't smear peanut butter all over your face and let it sit there unless the teacher wipes it off, or else you, er, will have no chance at it. Stuff like that." _

"But does it hurt?"

_"It depends. Like you start having stuff like boyfriends and girlfriends-EW, and if they break up with you, then yeah, it hurts. But I think that's about it." _

It didn't matter if he knew basically nothing about what she was talking about. He would always answer back, like a good brother should. And it also didn't matter if he two years older than she was.

_"Are you my boyfriend?"_

_"Well, not really. I'm a boy, and I'm your friend. A boyfriend is someone you really, really like." _

"_We really, really like each other!"_

_"Well, it's sort of like more than like, you know. A boyfriend is someone you would want to be with every single minute of your life. You would want to kiss them and hug them everyday, and when you sleep and wake up, all you can think of is them. When they talk to other people, you instantly get insanely jealous, and you can't help but tear them away from that person and put your arms around that person. And you'll never know what that person is going to say, but you don't care because they're saying it. Everything, from your name to a request, always sounds better from their mouth." _

"Oh. Well do you want to be my boyfriend? I like to hug you everyday, but not kiss you. And I always listen to what you say. And my name sounds better coming from you than from mom, since I know you always bring good news to me. Plus, I get jealous when you talk to your friends, because then I don't know if you'll have time for me."

Even if he knew she didn't understand, he would still go with it. Because that's what good, close brothers are for. For being there for their sisters.

_"Oh, alright. But don't say that to anyone, okay?"_

"_Well, why not?"_

"_Just don't. Not even mom or dad, okay? Not anyone."_

_"I promise, Natey. Don't get too uptight."_

_"I'm not uptight!" _

"_Whatever, Natey."_

_"But I'm not uptight, right? I'm not, I know I'm not! I AM NOT UPTIGHT!" _

"_What do you call that, Natey?"_

_"NOT UPTIGHT! NOT UPTIGHT, YOU HEAR ME!" _

_"Yes Natey."_

__________________________________________________________________________

_"Mitchie, I'm moving." _

_"Really? That's great! Are you moving into my house?"_

Nate was drawn to Mitchie because of her innocence. She was a little angel that thought of everything in the optimistic way. But sometimes she was just a little too clueless. Unaware.

_"No. Mitch, I'm moving far away."_

_"Oh, so you mean far like eight blocks away? That's not really far, Natey. Mum can drive me to your place everyday-or to mine, so we can make ice cream sundaes! That would be fun, wouldn't it?" _

_"No. Mitchie, I'm moving to Wyckoff."_

_"What's Wyckoff? A disease?" _

_"No. Wyckoff, as in New Jersey." _

_"That's not far. Wait. How far is Dallas from Wyckoff?" _

_"Really, really far. Mitch, I looked on a map. We're over eight states apart." _

_"How big is a state?"_

_"Big." _

_"But, Natey, you can't leave me! You're my boyfriend!"_

_"Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean that I can't just move. Mitchie, please,"_

_"NO!"_

And she runs away.

And because he doesn't want to hurt her, he lets her.

There's no chasing after her.

Nothing.

_"Hi, Mrs. Torres." _

_"Nate! How are you doing?"_

_"Is Mitchie home?"_

_"She's been a little upset lately. Would you know why?"_

_"No, Mrs. Torres. Not at all._

_But would you give her this bracelet?"_

He pulls off his favourite leather band with his name engraved on it.

_"Of course, Nate. Thanks for stopping by."_

_"Tell Mitchie…I said bye." _

When Maria found out Nate had left, she understood.

He really, really, loved her daughter.

________________________________________________________________________

_Nate_

I miss her.

I miss her so much that my heart hurts. My head pounds because I keep hearing her voice in my head.

I fell really hard for her. I didn't know I did until I moved. I was only twelve, then, and she was only ten. But it didn't matter.

Well, four years later, when I became sixteen, I got a record deal with Hollywood Records. I had two close friends-Jason White and Shane Gray, and we hit it off with Hollywood really well. At first, the road to stardom was difficult. I mean, everyone's seen guys in a band before, and that made no difference. Besides, some guys didn't like our music, such as The New York Times. Their review basically summed up our band terribly: We were very clichéd, just like every other band out there, and we were not going to last long. They also gave our music a heck of a low rating. And so Hollywood hired some people to write some bubbly, sick teen pop. And apparently people are into that.

That was when Connect Three became some serious awesomeness. Then, two years later, Connect Three disconnected.

Shane was having some serious issues. He seemed to be cranky all the time, and every time, when we got back on the bus, he would be kissing a poor girl to death on the couch. He snapped at every person and was known as "The Jerk Who Hit It Pretty Hard." Other celebrities often spoke of him and how they were surprised that "he didn't do drugs or drink and owned a purity ring" and that "he might as well just jump off a cliff, he's far from saveable." And so, the record dealers just dropped us. Like that. And now, we're a band that's pretty much record deal-less.

But I don't care. The only reason that I wanted to become famous was because I wanted to see her again. I wanted to show her I was still alive, you know, and I missed her. She was my best friend, my confidante.

Well, it looks like Shane just snagged a dilemma again. One day, he's going to need someone to set him right. Jase and I have tried, but we really need someone else. Someone who would actually affect him and get into that ignorant heart of his.

_Shane_

I'm not scared of them. They're all against me. I can't believe that Nate and Jason would do this to me. I'm so weak, so fragile. I put on the tough act because I know that I can't face the fact that I have problems.

You know what?

Just once, yes, once, in your life, you want someone who treats you like a normal human being. There's no, "Wow, he's Shane Gray!" or "Shane, my man, why don't we pop into Starbucks for a drink or two?" Just once, if someone would treat you like a normal person, it would be like a breath of fresh air. A cool drink of water in the hot, blazing Sahara. The euphoria after finishing a never-ending, long, and enduring race.

If normal people heard all this junk I'm spilling out, people would say, "dude, you're depressed," and "somebody's got some issues and needs to take some Prozak…" They would also ask me if I was out of my mind. Mental. I mean, "You've got the life, fame, looks, and money! Are you kidding me?"

You know what? Fame isn't all that choked up as the stereotypical images others place in their minds. I hate that I can't do normal stuff anymore, like grocery shopping. Even buying a Coke down at the local dollar store creates commotion. The store owner would be all "O EM GEE Shane Gray is in my store and is buying a coke," everyone would look over and bombard me with requests for an autograph, and then Coke would be happy if someone sent them a picture so they could endorse their product-with a hint of celebrity to it.

Fame really isn't all that bad, I guess. I mean, it's nice having the limo driver always available for you. Personas like Paul McCartney and Angelina Jolie have you as #2 on Speed Dial. And you can get anything and everything for free around here, just because you're a mega-hot teen sensation. Plus the hot girls.

But sometimes, it feels like people are always using you. Your dad and mom-_bring in the money, hon, we're really getting rich here! Perhaps a trip down to Maui, Lanai, and Oahu down in Hawaii! Or even a new ATV-or a Yamaha motorcycle. Yes, that's right! A brand-new, jet-black motorcycle. _Your best friends-_Yes, ladies, I know THE Shane Gray. We have connections-why don't you come over to my place so I can show you some genuine stuff he actually touched? _And even the one closest to you-_AHHH! I'm dating THE Shane Gray! I have to tell Perez Hilton, you guys, I'm gonna become FAMOUS!!! EEEEK! What do you think, a Dior or Chanel dress to Oprah's? And what about the new Black Star perfume by Avril Lavigne? HELP ME!!! _

It almost like life isn't worth living for anymore. Not really, I guess. I dig the chicks and everything. Blonde, blue-eyed, I get them all.

But sometimes, just sometimes, even a rockstar can get tired of his old ways.

________________________________________________________________________

_"Cool bracelet, Mitch!" _

_"Oooh! Is that your boyfriend's?" _

_"It says Nate on it! Wait. Who's Nate?"_

_"Aww! It's like those letter jacket things." _

_"A say what?" _

"_You know. In high school, the coolest guys get these awesome jackets, school colours. If he gives it to a girl, it means that he and that girl are dating and basically, HANDS OFF, DUDE, SHE'S MY HOTTIE." _

"_My hottie? Cait, you must be kidding me." _

On my left wrist hangs a very special bracelet. It's a memento from the past, which has long gone and flown by. It's absolutely beautiful. No, not even. It's gorgeous. Made of genuine brown leather, with a small silver plaque on it that says Nate. The name is so familiar, and I know that his name is highly illustrious. A small, silver belt buckle with a sapphire sitting in the middle ties it together. Sapphire. It was the jewel of his birth month-September. September 16th.

I've been pondering about him for six years. What has he grown up to be like? Well, sure, I know what he looks like. He's serious, determined, and his straight hair turned into curls. Yes, he had straight hair as a little kid, in a Beatles cut.

Leather everything. Jeans. And Gibson.

But I wonder if he's changed. He's in Connect Three, one of the bands that apparently girls can't get over. I've spread word that I hate them, of course. But I do hate one of the members.

Shane Gray.

I hate him. He's such a jerk. I have no idea how Nate could stand him, as he could never, ever tolerate someone like _him. _But I guess he is, and boy, do I feel sorry for him. He has this air of haughtiness around him, like he's so much better than everyone. And he always croons about how no one understands him. You know what? He looks mighty fine to me. I just wish I could give him a piece of my mind.

My friends think I'm insane. Everyone LOVES the Gray, but not me. I think he brings this big ol' raincloud down about people's head. That's why he's called "The Gray."

"_Mitchie! Who is this Natey?"_

"_Is he cute?"_

"_Ohmygosh, there's a Nate in Connect Three!"_

"_Naw, they couldn't be the same Nate. That's not likely for Mitchie. She hates the band, remember?"_

"_I said I hate Shane Gray, not Nate Black."_

"_Black? That's his last name?"_

"_Uhh…No, I just guessed it. You know, Gray. Black. White." _

"_White? Jason White?"_

"_Err…No. Jason…Smith! Yeah, Smith!" _

"_Oooookayy…"_

"_Looks like someone has a crush on Nate!" _

"_OHMYGAWD!" _

"_Uh, what, Sierra?"_

"_Yeah, what?"_

"_Caitlyn and Mitchie, you won't believe it! This morning, I saw an ad." _

"_An ad?" _

"_Yeah. Look."_

_"OH MY CONNECT THREE-"_

_"Oh my Connect Three?"_

_"Got a problem?"_

_"They're looking for a new band member! Mitchie, you should so join!"_

_"Why would I?"_

_"WHY NOT? Seriously, you're amazing with music! You sing terrifyingly well, and-"_

_"Just one teensy problem, Sierra." _

_"Caitlyn? Why would you say that?"_

_"Because-Mitchie hates Shane Gray."_

_"GUY!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uh huh?"_

_"I'm gonna try out for it!"_

_"WHAT?" _

_"Yeah. Good time to go give Shaney a little punch in the kisser."_

_"Okay. Um. EW! Depends when the kisser is-"_

_"CAITLYN! Stop thinking wrong!"_

_"Saw-ree." _

_"Awwww…You have a pet name for Shane already! What's Nate and Jason-Natey and Jasoney?" _

_"Precisely." _

_"Cute. LET'S GO AND SIGN UP OUR MITCHIE, CAIT!" _

_"Yeah, yeah, Sierra. Come on, Mitch." _

_"One question-"_

_"Uh, yeah?"_

_"Why would they WANT a new band member?"_

_"Seriouly?"_

_"I don't think Sierra has any idea."_


End file.
